Naruto's Death
by 8Anna8
Summary: Se me ocurrió esta idea *totalmente inventada* basada en el título de la 4ta pelicula de Naruto *nada de spoilers* . Leve SasuSaku y otras parejas. ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto realmente muriera? Lean y déjenme review porfavor. Segundo capítulo up.
1. No puedo creer que Naruto haya muerto

**Naruto's Death**

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen

Hablando

_Pensando_

(N/A: notas de la autora)

(explicaciones, si no dice N/A al principio, entonces no es N/A)

Cambios de escena: ·······················

N/A: Hola, este es mi primer fic. Está basado en una idea que tuve sobre como terminaría este anime de una manera cruel pero chistosa (llámese tragicomedia). Decidí escribirlo porque estaba haciendo el manga y me cansé de dibujar. También para experimentar esto de escribir fics ya que nunca lo he hecho, a ver si soy mala o pésima. Bueno, es un fic un poco salido de la realidad pero sin llegar al AU, existen parejas como SasuSaku (mi favorita 3) y otras, pero no serán el tema principal, si buscas un romance, aquí no es buena idea mirar. Comenzamos…

·······························································································································································

**Primer capítulo: No puedo creer que Naruto haya muerto**

(En una cueva cualquiera con un letrero que dice "No estamos aquí"…)

-Oigan, ya va a empezar la 4ta película de Naruto – llamó Itachi a sus amigos mientras encendía el televisor. Pronto se fueron acercando los demás miembros del Akatsuki muy emocionados y con intenciones de agarrar el mejor puesto del sofá. – ¡¡Esperé tanto tiempo para verla!! o - Kisame se sentó exclamando seguido por Deidara, Tobi y Zetsu. Eran los únicos miembros que estaban allí los demás estaban buscando que hacer por otros países. (N/A: Nah, la verdad es que nunca leí el manga y no sé nada sobre los demás.)

Zetsu llegó al último y tuvo que sentarse al lado de Tobi pero no le importó porque ya estaba comenzando la tan esperada película. En la pantalla mostraban el título "Naruto´s Death" causando que todos los presentes se sorprendieran.

-¿Zetsu, en serio crees que naruto muera? – Dijo el rubio – Shhhhhhh - Le calló la boca sin remordimientos. –¡¡No mueras Naruto kun!! – Gritaron ambos Itachi y Kisame – Tobi es un buen chico – exclamó Tobi sin nada mejor que decir.

(3 horas después)

El televisor estaba apagado, no había nadie en el sofá, podía verse una cosa rara verde detrás de unos pedruscos. (N/A: recuerden que están en una cueva) Esa cosa rara se parecía a Zetsu y de él provenían unos quejidos y suspiros. (N/A: Estaba llorando ¬¬). Por allí iba pasando Deidara pensando en voz alta – No puedo creer que Naruto haya muerto.-

Se había creado un ambiente tan pesado y deprimente – Kisame¿Y ahora qué le vamos a decir al Jefe? –No se Itachi, tal vez ya esté enterado, la película la pasaron mundialmente. – Lloriqueaba el tiburón. Deidara que andaba por allí como alma en pena convoco un pajarraco de masilla, lo agrandó y se montó en él largándose a alguna esquina de la cueva – no puedo creerlo, se suponía que nosotros seríamos los que mataramos a Naruto kun, pobrecito, aun no le tocaba – decía Itachi con la mirada perdida en la nebulosa.

-Si mama….si, Tobi está bien….yo también te quiero mami….teheheh….adios – Tobi, al colgar, decidió consolar a sus amiguirillos. Buscó una cajita llena de cosas de chicas :3 y se acercó a proponer una tarde de manicura. –Vamos a pintarnos las uñas :3 –

En ese mismo momento, no muy lejos…

·······························································································································································

_¡Carajo¿Dónde estarán esos bastardos escondidos..?_ - en eso diviso una roca muy grandota que decía en grande "No estamos aquí" – _Si serán imbéciles…_

·······························································································································································

¿Escucharon eso? – Tu cállate y concéntrate, quiero que me queden bien lindas para la otra semana que me toca salir a la aldea de la estrella a investigar sobre los Jinchuuriki – Estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo, Itachi kun, Tobi no se equivoca – En eso, de la nada explotó una bombita que los dejó un poco ensordecidos – ¡¡No puede ser¡¡Alguien nos encontró!! – Gritó Kisame, pero era demasiado tarde, el enemigo había aprovechado justo en el momento en que todos tuvieran la pintura de las uñas aun fresca y no pudieran hacer sellos sin estropeárselas. Itachi pegó un brinco, así divisaría al atacante desde las alturas, algo se movió abajo, activó el Sharingan sin propasarse a usar el Mangekyou, y lo vio, era Sasuke. (N/A: omg) Tenía a Kisame amarrado con una boa constrictora que había sacado de algún lado. _–__¿Dónde se metieron los inútiles de Deidara, Zetsu y Tobi?-_ A todo esto Itachi aún se mantenía en el aire, tenía las esperanzas de que Sasuke no lo hubiera visto. (N/A: Que ingenuo) Sintió una presencia detrás de él _– ¡¡No puede ser!! o.o –_ Demasiado tarde, Sasuke ya había cortado a la mitad su cuerpo, que rápidamente se convirtió en restos de rocas. –Miérda- dijo Sasuke para sí, en ese momento un kunai le pasó por al lado desde atrás, al ver que provenía del que hasta ese momento había estado escondido, se trataba del chico Tobi, que hacía muecas de enfado. En ese momento Sasuke estaba parado en el suelo con Kisame a su lado aún amarrado con la boa. – Escúchenme bien todos, he venido a matarlos (N/A¡duh!)- y con previo aviso sacó su súper katana y se dispuso a despedazar a Kisame, pero éste ya no estaba. _– Demonios, no puedo contra los cinco a la vez.-_

·······························································································································································

(2 semanas después)

No llores, Naruto no murió en vano, más bien alégrate de que la aldea esté a salvo gracias a él – Pero Kakashi sensei, Naruto es mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que esté muerto. – Lo sé, también estoy triste, hubiera preferido morir en su lugar. – Sakura rompió en llanto y se fue corriendo a su casa dejando a Kakashi solo frente al monumento de los K.I.A. (Killed in Action). Solo se quedo mirando el monumento recordando todas las misiones que tuvo con su alumno, amigo y lo más parecido a un hijo. Se quedó un buen rato recordando cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él – ¿Estás bien? – No te preocupes – Inmediatamente desapareció con un puf - Dejando a Gai muy preocupado. Todos en la aldea estaban deprimidos. Con el tiempo Naruto había conseguido hacerse amigo de casi todos los habitantes de Konoha. Los más afectados eran Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraija, Konohamaru, y todos sus compañeros de la academia que alguna vez habían compartido tiempo y experiencias con él. Sakura estaba tan deprimida que no soportaba estar en ningún lugar, ya que cualquier cosa le recordaba a su mejor amigo que había sido como su hermano. Decidió irse a vivir a la aldea de la arena, ya que hace mucho le habían ofrecido un trabajo como médico ninja ya que en la arena no había nadie útil aparte de Gaara, Temari y Kankurou, y lo había rechazado ya que no tenía motivos para irse de su aldea. Pero ahora era diferente, así que empacó sus pertenencias y antes de irse fue a informar a su maestra.

·······························································································································································

-Tsunade sama, me marcho a la aldea de la arena a trabajar como médico ninja. – Tsunade no respondió. Estaba demasiado afectada como para reaccionar. Shizune, que había escuchado (N/A: claro si esa no tiene vida propia) abrazó a Sakura – Cuídate mucho – Con una reverencia salió del despacho del Hokage. Shizune escribió algo en un pequeño pergamino y se lo ató en la pata a un ave que estaba parado en la ventana. – Ya sabes dónde ir (N/A: como si le fuera a entender) – El ave salió volando en dirección a la arena.

·······························································································································································

Kazakage sama, ha llegado el ave mensajera de Hokage sama – Le extendió el pergamino a Gaara. Éste lo tomó y lo abrió – Llama a Temari por favor – Enseguida Kazekage sama. – El mensajero salió con uno de esos pufs característicos de los ninja cuando se van. _–Haruno Sakura__… - _Pensó. Cinco minutos después estaba Temari parada frente a su hermano esperando órdenes – Temari, en tres días quiero que vayas a la entrada de la aldea. Vendrá una kunoichi de Konoha a vivir y trabajar aquí, quiero que se le dé el mejor trato¿entendido? – ¿Huh¿Se puede saber de quién se trata? – Haruno Sakura – ¿Tiene que ver con la muerte de Naruto? – Dijo esto con una mirada de tristeza – Al parecer… - Todos los que conocían a Naruto en la arena estaban enterados de su muerte y habían asistido al funeral. – Esta bien Gaara – Luego se paró frente a la ventana a mirar la hermosa aldea que había logrado salir adelante gracias a su querido hermano _– Realmente todo ha cambiado. –_

_·······························································································································································_

(Dos semanas antes, en la cueva)

-No puedo creer que lo haya logrado, he acabado con los malditos Akatsuki, aunque no estoy satisfecho, el más importante, el bastardo de Itachi se me escapó. Por ahora será mejor descansar en algún lado para recuperarme, después lo buscaré – (N/A: Había olvidado mencionar que Sasuke había matado a los demás Akatsuki antes de llegar aquí.) Se había vuelto muy fuerte. El único que aun seguía con vida era Itachi. Orochimaru y sus amigos ya estaban muertos también. Orochimaru murió porque se dejó llevar por los encantos de Sasuke y justo cuando cuando estaba distraído imaginándoselo metido en su cama, Sasuke le cortó la lengua que se le había salido debido a los pensamientos pecaminosos que pasaban por su sucia mente. Murió desangrado por la lengua. (Patético) Con el tonto de Kabuto no tuvo que lidiar, el muy imbécil murió con una sobredosis de opio que lo dejó paralítico y al rato murió. Los demás malhechores seguidores del Sannin, (el más anormal de los tres), se volvieron locos y se suicidaron, y algunos salieron de una especie de trance que los hacía ver a Orochimaru como su líder (N/A: Así como Voldemort, que asco) y volvieron a sus vidas normales como si nada. Sasuke siempre supo que se había juntado con una bola de inútiles, ahora se arrepentía de haber traicionado a su gente. Tal vez era hora de regresar a ver si aún lo recordaban y lo aceptaban de vuelta. (N/A: por favor, si todos en Konoha viven, entrenan y mueren por él… Para los muy despistados, si no se han dado cuenta, Sasuke es el verdadero protagonista del anime "Naruto", sino pónganse a hacer flashback para que se den cuenta que toda la historia gira en torno al Uchiha. Todos aman a Sasuke. Naruto solo fue utilizado por los creadores para llamar la atención de la audiencia ya que inevitablemente él tenía el Kyubi y no Sasuke, lo que lo volvía un poco complicado al principio. Si no me creen, imagínense como sería si Naruto no tuviera el Ninetails en sus tripas. Un gran fracaso. Pero ya que está muerto, los creadores decidieron renombrar al anime "Sasuke". Esto sucede justo después de la 4ta película. Ahora sigamos con esta historia tan rara y aburrida…) – Ya está decidido, descansaré un par de días, iré tras mi hermano (N/A: si es que se le puede llamar hermano) y cuando lo mate, mi única meta pendiente será volver a mis tierras y restaurar mi clan (N/A: por medio de reproducción asexual)- Sasuke pensaba muy decidido, anotó todo en una agenda para que no se le olvidara y se fue a buscar alguna grieta o cloaca en donde esconderse para descansar sin que Itachi lo encontrara (N/A: A Itachi le asustan los lugares estrechos y oscuros, aun así siempre se mete en cavernas…como sea, la cosa es que no lo encontraría.)

·······························································································································································

(2 semanas y tres días después, en la arena)

Estaba Temari parada en la entrada con un letrero que decía Haruno en grande, la verdad es que tenía más de un año que no veía a Sakura y como tenía muy mala memoria no se acordaba de cómo era. En eso vio a una chica con el cabello teñido de rosado y la insignia de Konoha en su protector de frentes, que no precisamente lo traía puesto en la frente sino en la parte de arriba de su cabeza cual adorno para el cabello. La chica venía corriendo en dirección a ella. – _¿Será esa Sakura?, realmente no recuerdo haberla visto nunca_ – (N/A: esque es muy tontita la chica) - ¿Eres Sakura Haruno? – Si, hola Temari. – Sakura había escuchado rumores sobre la deficiencia de memoria que tenía Temari, por eso ignoró que no la reconociera. – Ah, hola Sakura, bienvenida a la arena, Kazekage sama te espera. –

Continuará…

N/A: Ok, ese fue el primer capítulo, si quieren hacerme saber su opinión, podrían dejarme un Review. Dependiendo de los Reviews que reciba o no, escribiré el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer mi basura, y déjenme decirles que no tienen nada que hacer. En el buen sentido. No me odien por esquivar la pelea de Sasuke y los Akatsuki y por acabar con Orochimaru de una manera tan estúpida. Pero es mi primer fic, y creo que las peleas son lo más difícil de narrar. Otra cosa, lo de que Naruto muere y todo eso me lo inventé, a excepción del título de la película, que realmente es ese, pero no la he visto asi que empecé a fantasear, la verdad no creo que muera, sería estúpido, el protagonista nunca muere, lo que aclara lo que dije sobre que el prota es Sasuke, eso también lo inventé basado en lo que opino de este anime.

Bueno adiós y por favor recuerden los Review D: aunque sea solo para decir: "Apestas".

Gracias


	2. ¿Corazón de Arena? Para nada

**Naruto's****Death**

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen

Hablando

_Pensando_

(N/A: notas de la autora)

(explicaciones, si no dice N/A al principio, entonces no es N/A)

Cambios de escena: ·······················

N/A: Hola :3 Gracias a los que leyeron mi primer capítulo y aun más a los que me mandaron review. Para aclarar a los que estén enojados conmigo por las barbaridades que dije sobre algunos personajes, quiero decir que es solo en fin humorístico y que en realidad no es que me caigan mal. A decir verdad, los únicos personajes de Naruto que me caen mal hasta ahora son: Kabuto, hmmmm, esperen déjenme pensarlo….hmmm…como sea, solo me cae mal Kabuto. Y los que pienso que tienen sexo dudoso son Kabuto, Orochimaru, Todos los Akatsuki, Sai, y más o menos Naruto cuando ve a Sasuke. Bien, asunto aclarado…Otra cosa, este capítulo va un poco fuera de tema; sin embargo, necesito escribir esto para que haya un poco de drama más adelante. Este capítulo es más serio, pero más adelante seguiré contando chistes malos. Sigo contándoles mi ridícula historia…

·······························································································································································

**Segundo Capítulo¿Corazón de Arena? Para nada…**

(En el despacho del Kazekage)

-Gaara, Haruno Sakura acaba de llegar, está aquí afuera¿la hago pasar? – Gaara, que fue encontrado por su hermana parado frente a su ventana mirando las musarañas, sólo asintió sin mirarla ni decir nada (N/A: vamos, que a éste ni Sasuke se lo gana en falta de emociones.) – Adelante Haruno, puedes pasar – dijo Temari. Se abrió la puerta lentamente dejando pasar a la kunoichi de la fuerza bruta. Estaba un poco nerviosa y estresada, ya que Gaara aun le causaba algo de temor. Y no era por haber sido un Jinchuuriki asesino psicópata desalmado malo maloso, sino por lo misterioso y esas cosas. – Kakekage sama, gracias por permitirme trabajar aquí. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. – Esto lo dijo con una reverencia. – Gracias Temari, ya puedes irte, yo me encargaré de ubicarla. – Entendido – Y desapareció con un puf (N/A: si se hubiera ido por la puerta no sería ninja elite, analicen.) Ahora estaban Sakura y Gaara solos en el despacho. _– Qué incomodidad… - _Pensaba Sakura cuando de repente, notó a Gaara sentado en su silla mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Tenía esa expresión seria y a la vez serena que lo hacía ver en cierto modo encantador. Desvió la mirada de Sakura, que hasta ese momento había mantenido en ella. Y dijo muy lentamente – Para nosotros es un orgullo tener a un médico ninja proveniente de Konoha en nuestra aldea. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes pedírmelo directamente a mí, que con gusto te complaceré. Te he asignado un dormitorio en esta misma torre y tienes acceso al resto del edificio. Se te ha asignado el trabajo de médico en el hospital de la arena. Puedes empezar a trabajar cuando desees. – A todo esto, Sakura se había mantenido totalmente quieta y atenta a cada palabra de Kazekage sama. Nunca pensó que fuera tan amable, pero definitivamente no podía aceptar vivir en la torre del Kazekage. Era demasiado lujo y comodidad. Ya estaba acostumbrada a estar siempre en la torre del Hokage, estudiando y entrenando con Tsunade, pero esto era diferente. – Kazekage sama – Gaara volvió a verla de golpe, estaba muy extraño ese día, incluso podía notarse un leve sonrojo. Sakura notó eso pero decidió ignorarlo, cosa que no hizo su "Sakura interna" que empezó a gritar cosas en su subconsciente haciendo que Sakura se demorara en seguir hablando. – ¿Si? – Ah sí, esto, Gaara sama, me gustaría poder vivir en un apartamento en la aldea. No es que no me guste aquí, es solo que siento que es demasiado para empezar. – Entiendo, es una lástima. (N/A¿Que tenias pensado hacer al decir "complacerla" Gaara?) – Esto dejó a Sakura pensando. Gaara había inclinado la cabeza ¿Acaso estaba triste? No era un chico de muchas palabras. – Pero, tal vez en un futuro venga a mudarme con usted. - Esto lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa que hizo sonrojar aun más a Gaara. Se levantó de la silla en donde estaba, (justo frente al escritorio), hizo una reverencia y salió a buscar una posada donde pasar la noche, al día siguiente empezaría a buscar apartamento.

·······························································································································································

(En Konoha, de noche)

-Naruto kun… - Una linda chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos muy extraños, miraba la luna con lágrimas cayendo por su mentón (las lágrimas si eran de personas con ojos normales.) Tal vez ella era la más afectada por la muerte del Uzumaki. Se sentía perdida. Había pasado esas dos semanas llorando escondida en su habitación durante las noches. Su único amor había muerto y ella jamás le dijo todo lo que sentía por él. (N/A: eso debe sentirse horrible.) Su primo Neji, la observaba secretamente escondido entre las ramas de un árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana de la habitación de Hinata. Él sabía más que nadie cómo se sentía su prima. La conocía demasiado bien, y hasta llegó a pensar que intentaría suicidarse. Por eso había decidido espiarla. Cuando vio que ya estaba dormida, volvió a su habitación a dormir él también. Mañana le tocaba un duro entrenamiento con Tenten.

·······························································································································································

(De vuelta en la arena)

Sakura dormía (o eso pretendía) en una pequeña habitación de una posada que encontró. Después de la muerte de Naruto había comenzado a sufrir de insomnio. Pero esto no lo sabía la persona que la observaba desde la ventana que la joven tenía a sus espaldas. _–Parece un ángel __–_ Por la ventana (que estaba abierta), se coló una ventisca acompañada de ¿arena? Si, la persona que estaba observándola era nada más y nada menos que Gaara. Ni él mismo sabía que estaba haciendo allí admirando a la kunoichi. Sakura sintió un leve roce en su mejilla que la hizo sobresaltarse. Su primer impulso fue mirar hacia la ventana con un kunai en su mano. Pero no había nadie allí. Miró a su alrededor y lo único que encontró fueron unos rastros de arena sobre su almohada. _– __Gaara__… - _Gaara sama, sé que está allí – Nadie respondió. Tal vez solo había sido su imaginación. Volvió a acostarse. (N/A¿Quién en su sano juicio duerme con las ventanas abiertas y encima no las cierra teniendo sospechas de que alguien pudo haber entrado?) Gaara estaba con los pelos de puntas. Se había llevado tremendo susto con esa reacción de Sakura. Si no se hubiera metido debajo de su cama en el instante en que Sakura se levantó, ésta lo habría sorprendido con las manos en la masa. Decidió esperar una hora más o menos antes de salir para esperar a que Sakura se quedara dormida.

(Al día siguiente…)

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana. Un par de ojos verdes se abrían con pesadez. – ¿_Ya es de día? – _Miró a su alrededor. La ventana seguía abierta y todo estaba en orden. Decidió levantarse, sería un largo día. Se sentó en su cama. Puso un pie sobre la alfombra y se restregó los ojos. _– Un momento….Aquí no había ninguna alfombra ayer __o.O__ – _Miró hacia abajo lentamente con temor de encontrarse con algo horripilante y lo que vio la dejó en shock. Su pie estaba puesto sobre lo que parecía una bola peluda roja. _– ¿Qué demonios es esto? –_ La chica siguió analizando lo que tenía bajo su pie. _- ¿¡GAARA!? –_ Decidió despertarlo, debía tener una buena explicación para esto.

(En alguna zanja en medio de un bosque cualquiera)

_-Que bien dorm__í.__ :3 __prrrrrrrr__r(ronroneo__) Calentaré un poco, comeré algo y luego buscaré al malnacido ese de __Itachi__ – _Sasuke había decidido ir tras Itachi lo antes posible. Tenía ganas de volver a su aldea. Tanto tiempo fuera, lo había hecho recapacitar y madurar. Ya no pensaba en sólo cumplir con su venganza, sino también en volver con sus compañeros y vivir en paz. Quería reconstruir el cuartel de policía del Clan Uchiha y dedicarse a hacer el bien. Hizo un poco de ejercicio, comió algunas frutas que había recolectado (era vegetariano), y se dispuso a seguirle la pista a Itachi.

(en la habitación de Sakura)

-Gaara sama, despierte. – Sakura estaba agachada al lado del Kazekage que dormía profundamente en el piso. (N/A: después de que le sacaran el Shukaku, Gaara pudo dormir por primera vez en su vida y se convirtió en su mayor hobbie) – Gaara sama – Sakura no podía evitar admirar la belleza del chico. Tenía una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro casi como un bebé. Debido a que no se despertaba, decidió cargarlo y acostarlo en su cama (N/A: recuerden que es muy fuertototota, y no precisamente por comer Chocokrispis.) Después de todo, ella sabía perfectamente que el chico había dormido toda la noche allí. Después de su suposición de anoche, esto lo confirmaba todo. Sakura ya tenía sospechas de que Gaara sentía algo por ella, pero decidió hacerse la tonta para ver qué pasaba.

(2 horas después…)

-Buenos días Gaara sama - Gaara, que acababa de despertar, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba muy sonrojado. No sabía dónde meter la cabeza. Se había quedado dormido y para colmo Sakura lo descubrió. ¿Ahora qué le iba a decir? Ella estaba de espaldas a él preparando algo que olía muy bien en la mini cocina que había en la habitación. Se levantó, tenía pensado pedirle perdón. Después de todo, lo había saludado bien. No parecía enojada. Fue caminando hacia a ella. Se paró justo detrás y se le quedó mirando. – No te preocupes, no estoy enojada. ¿Te sirvo? No soy muy buena en esto de la cocina pero hago el intento. – Dijo esto volteándose y quedando frente a frente con Gaara. – Sa-sakura san yo… - Gaara estaba más rojito que nunca y Sakura realmente estaba disfrutando verlo así. No conocía esta faceta del alguna vez Jinchuuriki asesino psicópata desalmado malo maloso. – Quería de-decirte que…que… - No te preocupes, te estabas asegurando de que estuviera segura. - ¿_Acaso es tonta?_ Ah…Sakura, la verdad es que… - Lo que pasó a continuación dejó a Gaara más sorprendido que nunca. Sakura lo interrumpió posando sus labios sobre los de él. Era tan suave, y calentito. Gaara estaba en el cielo¿acaso estaba enamorado de Sakura? Él nunca había sentido algo así. Había escuchado a Temari hablando sobre amor pero nunca creyó que él podría enamorarse. Volvió a la realidad y se separó de Sakura bruscamente. – Perdóname por entrar aquí anoche. – Acarició la mejilla de sakura y salió corriendo hacia la ventana. - ¡Espera! – Pero era demasiado tarde, Gaara ya había salido por la ventana. – No probaste mi comida. D: -

Continuará…

N/A: Espero que no se hayan dormido. :/ Les recuerdo que éste no es un SakuGaara así que no me maten. O en el caso de que les haya gustado esta pareja, lo siento por ustedes pero es SasuSaku. Si les parece muy corto, me lo hacen saber e intentaré hacerlos más largos.

Me pueden hacer saber su opinión por medio de un review aunque sea para decir, "asi no se escribe Chocokrispis." Si no me mandan review no lo sigo. Asi que ustedes deciden.

Gracias.


End file.
